horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cameron33268110
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Horror Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley I know it and by the way Young Hayley McDonald and Young Lauren Malloy in Scream 5 (Ednasharon24534). You do Daniel Bowen, Tina Sheldon and Sophie Taylor and I do Lloyd McDonald, Brooke McDonald, and Marcie Perkins (Ednasharon). Can you do Neil Lloyd in Horror Fanon and by the way can you help me to change Halloween: 8 Year Later to Halloween: 8 Years Later in Horror film wiki. Because I can,t do it. and can we put Halloween Characters in Horror Fanon? (Ednasharon24534) Can you do Elisa Brooks, Andrea Simpson and Sophie Brooks (Final Destination) for me (Ednasharon24534). Can we put The Legend of Michael Myers and don,t put Halloween: The Legend of Michael Myers, put The Legend of Michael Myers and characters is and I wanted Michael, Lauren, Cassidy, Rebecca, Rhonda and Michael Jr. in film. The main characters is Michael Myers. Put Michael, Lauren, Cassidy, Rebbeca, Rhonda and Michael Jr. as characters in this film. (Ednasharon24534) What I go to do in Zoey 101: The New Beginning? (Ednasharon24534). I know what happening in 30th October 2010 in Halloween: 8 Years Later, Michael got out of the sea when Michael went missing for 8 years. Michael found his mask gone. He saw 17 year old boy, 18 year old boy, 20 year old boy, 14 year old girl, 16 year old girl and 19 year old girl got his mask. 18 year old boy wanted to sell the mask, they did not know the mask was Michael. Michael grabs 18 year old boy by the throat. They laugh. Michael stab 18 year old boy and 19 year old girl for tell Michael, he so bad in the knife. Michael told 17 year old boy, 20 year old boy and 16 year old girl down in the ground. Michael beat 17 year old boy and 20 year old boy. Michael start sexual assault 16 year old girl wanted know where is 14 year old girl. Michael found 14 year old girl and start rape. Michael take her clothes off. Michael rape her for 10 minutes. 16 year old girl attack Michael but Michael rape her too and take her clothes. Michael stop and take knife and his mask with him. That is the plan, have you got the plan what happening in 30th Octoer 2010 in Halloween: 8 Years Later starring Brad Loree, Danielle Panabaker, Freddie Highmore, Faith Wladyka and Caitlin Carmichael? (Ednasharon24534). Cameron, Lauren, The Grave, You all go to listen me, I put Mark Wahlberg in Psycho: A Revenge, I put Matt Damon in Psycho 3 and I don,t know who put Donnie Wahlberg in Psycho 2. I wanted to put all the Psycho Characters in Horror Fanon, That why I put Georgie Henley as Ameila Johnson in Psycho 3 (Ednasharon24534) Can you help me, You change Ameila Johnson to Amelia Johnson because somebody put Ameila Johnson is Amelia Johnson not Ameila Johnson because I can,t do it, (Ednasharon24534) Hey Cameron can you please do Shawn Spencer, Brittany Spencer, Ryan VanSanten, and Jeff Fallon. Thanks and can Melinda Roberts appear in my Scream ?. So... Hi, Cameron. I noticed that you started a Horror Fanon Wiki so I decided to check it out. I really like the ideas here! I was thinking about adding my Scream fanon characters on this wiki. So...I was just wondering if I had to put my username after the title of my fanon character's page. For ex. "Angie Crick (NightmareHouseFan)". Anyways, I'm looking forward to this wiki! :) The Grave Dancer 22:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) There is this page I created... Hi Cameron. Could you please delete this page I created? Angie Crick. I thought that this wiki was the same as the Scream Fanon Wiki, but RevengeGirl51 told me how this wiki actually works so could you get rid of my fanon character. Although, she also told me that we could use Angie for another Scream fanon movie on this wiki. So now I'm wondering if we could keep this page for another Scream? The Grave Dancer 04:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I asked that before Edna added the picture, that's all! The Grave Dancer 01:26, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cameron, can I include some of my other characters from the Scream Fanon Wiki in Scream: Cami's Nightmare? I would also love to make Vicki Elsen and Maria Whilton the opening kills. The Grave Dancer 16:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cameron. Could you add an image of Emily Mortimer on her page, which I created. I can't add the photo because I have been having this weird issue with not being able to add photos. :S The Grave Dancer 00:49, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Cameron, please believe me. Sockpuppetry won't help at all. You'll only make the block worse for your main account. T_T I really don't want to see you suffer like this and I believe that you'll eventually get a perma-ban from that wiki (or possibly banned globally from Wikia). I'm warning you for your own good...and the admins figured at what your false account is (I think I did too, but I'm not sure). NightmareHouseFan 01:34, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Huh? What do you mean by stalking them? NightmareHouseFan 02:20, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Huh? That wasn't really a valid response (I don't think...). NightmareHouseFan 02:57, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Wait, from deviantart or something? NightmareHouseFan 03:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Aw, I'll admit, I'm actually a little heartbroken now. :( NightmareHouseFan 03:09, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, that's okay. :/ And I'm sorry if I'm discouraging you, but I really don't want to be a part of your whole sockpuppetry thing, k? It's a little too complicated for me... NightmareHouseFan 03:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Cameron, sockpuppetry will not work, at all. You've gotta trust me on this! You could get blocked F-O-R-E-V-E-R do you realize how out of hand this has been getting? These are all the sockpuppets you've created on SFW: Gurblgirl6586, RevengeGirl51, BigTimeGirl69, SweetInnocentGirl89, Cashxmay132, SonicGirlFan, ScreamerGirl61, and SonkkiFover. >__< This is not worth it, Cameron! You've created 8 sockpuppets on SFW!! Please just stop it with the sockpuppetry... TT_TT NightmareHouseFan 01:56, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't hate you. I'm warning you that sockpuppetry is not going to help, at all. 9 sockpuppets total. T_T I'm getting this obvious feeling that you'll be blocked forever if you keep it up. NightmareHouseFan 19:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Can you prove me that it was her idea? NightmareHouseFan 19:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm not fully convinced but... I'll talk with her. NightmareHouseFan 19:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, she just admitted to me that she accidently somehow persuaded you into doing sockpuppetry, in which she feels terrible for her misdoings, so I believe that she doesn't want you to sockpuppetry either. NightmareHouseFan 01:42, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you could tell her on this wiki to take care of your work and you could tell her what to put on the pages. I'm not sure if it's the best idea, but it's a possibility... NightmareHouseFan 02:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC)